


Prince of Shadows

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [26]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eventual Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Gandalf Meddles, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Legolas Greenleaf Has A Brother, M/M, Mirkwood, Original Crown Prince of Mirkwood, Rangers, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thranduil's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: It was all Mithrandir's fault. If he hadn't meddled, then Castien would be back in Mirkwood by now but no... Of course, not. Doing his duty as the crown prince would be too easy. Instead, he was trudging through Arda as part of Thorin Oakenshield's Company under the guise of a Ranger called Shadow.Will Thorin and the Company find out about Shadow?
Relationships: Gandalf | Mithrandir & Original Male Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf & Original Male Character(s), Thranduil (Tolkien) & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399345
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Prince of Shadows

Castien was standing at the entrance of Bag End, watching the Hobbits walk around without a care in the world. They had always been a peaceful race, never really going on adventures much. Of course, there had been a few exceptions but most of them were happy with their quiet, adventure free lives.

He loved coming here as it was a reprieve from the normal, hectic life around Arda. Sometimes he wondered what the rest of middle earth did wrong. If everything could be as peaceful as Hobbiton, they wouldn't have any problems.

But that was impossible. Mirkwood alone didn't have problems with other races. It was the spiders that were drawing closer and closer to their borders, hurting their patrols and killing their people. It had been a long time but the forest was getting darker and sicker as time went by.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice calling the name the rangers had bestowed upon him "Shadow."

_Flashback_

_Castien stared at the meddlesome wizard in front of him with an exasperated glare "You're mad if you think that you can talk me into this."_

" _Castien… Shadow, please reconsider. Having a ranger – even an honorary one – with the Company would be a huge advantage," Gandalf murmured._

_He rolled his eyes "You know as well as I do that my father does not like the Dwarves."_

_The Grey Wizard smiled "Ah, but you are not your father, are you?" Thranduil has always known how to hold grudges "Do you want to be that kind of King?"_

_Damn him. He knew exactly how to get the crown prince of Mirkwood to do what he wanted… Castien sure his father would freak out, should he ever consider helping Thorin Oakenshield to reclaim Erebor. But this was his chance to show them that there were Elves who were willing to help them. He was aware of Oakenshield's hatred for all Elves and as far as he knew it was because of his father "If I go," Castien started and cleared his dry throat "If I go, they will only know me as Shadow. A ranger who knows his way around the Mirkwood."_

_Mithrandir smirked triumphantly "Of course. I wouldn't have imagined it any other way."_

_Castien sighed in defeat "Where and when do we meet?"_

" _A week from now. Bag End," Gandalf replied._

" _Bag End?" he frowned "Why are we meeting in Hobbiton? What are you planning, old man?"_

_The Wizard shrugged "That is for me to know. I will be notifying the Company that I found a ranger willing to accompany us."_

_Castien waved him off "Yeah, yeah. Just tell me one thing. Out of all the Elves… Why me?"_

" _My dear Castien. You are simply the best choice. You know your way around Middle-Earth and are influential at the same time." The Wizard got up "One week from now," he repeated one last time before leaving the prince to ponder his words._

_He was an honourable ranger because of all the times he spent travelling Arda, helping out whenever and wherever he could. Father hadn't been happy that he was 'neglecting' his duties as the crown prince of Mirkwood but he was the only one who thought so._

_Ever since their mother died, Thranduil had gotten worse. Both Legolas and Castien spent a lot of time growing up with Lord Elrond after the former leader of the Guard took them to Rivendell. Castien had taken over as many of the duties Thranduil should have taken care of as he could shoulder at his age and almost worked himself to the ground before anyone noticed._

_Back then, he had still been very young for an Elf and over time he had become respected by the people of Mirkwood and the surrounding settlements._

_End Flashback_

The Prince in hiding turned around, coming face to face with Mithrandir and a couple of the Dwarves "Gandalf. I take it, these are part of your Company?"

"Indeed," the Wizard nodded and gestured for the Elf to walk with him. Castien sighed, following Gandalf and the Dwarves to wherever it was the old man wanted to go.

**Author's Note:**

> There are possible pairings for Castien but so far the idea is Gen. If you're interested in one of these pairings please leave a Review
> 
> Elladan/Castien  
> Elrohir/Castien  
> Glorfindel/Castien  
> Male!OC/Castien (either from Mirkwood, Lorien or Rivendell)


End file.
